


You Asshole!!

by 13ERROR13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/F, F/M, I promise, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, M/M, Marking, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Sad, Scenting, platonic scenting, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help it. The tears just kept coming and coming. His mate, who he loved more than anything else in the whole world...</p>
<p>Jean fumbled for words, stuttering, eyes wide. Marco didn't hear him, he heard nothing over the raging scents covering Jean from head to toe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You...

Marco was gone. Dead. Crushed. Gone. Jean still couldn't get over it, still. His beloved mate, his beautiful mate, dead. Erwin, thankfully, had let him have time off to greive. Everyone was nice, helping him get through this.

Jean...needed something else. Something he couldn't quite get...

Sex.

It hit him one day. He needed sex. Even with Marco gone, his ruts were still coming, he needed some Omega to fuck.

So that's what he did.

None of the others knew, thank god. They didn't suspect a thing. He went and fucked some female Omega, he didn't even know her name. She became a thing. He went and fucked her whenever he was horny.

Then he fucked another. And another...and another.

He soon had at least four different Omegas to fuck. Each kept quiet about it, enjoying every moment of their scenes. Jean loved it too. He was free. No depression, just pure instinct. Just fuck Omegas. Sex.

"Jean?"

Everything shattered.

His reality, his mind...his heart...

Marco.

Marco was standing in the doorway of the boy's room, wrapped in a scouting cape. He smiled, tears filling his eyes. He ran over to Jean, hugging him tightly.

Jean couldn't take it. Marco will be able to smell the scents. He'll see through every lie Jean makes...

"...Jean?"

There it is.

Marco pulls back, looking up at him, brow furrowed, confused. Jean's heart shattered at the sight.

Marco sniffs slightly before stepping back, eyes wide and glassy. He pulls the cloak tighter around himself. Jean could tell who it belonged to. Armin. Of course, the two Omegas' were close.

"J-Jean...?" tears ran down Marco's freckled cheeks, breaking Jean's heart even more.

Marco couldn't help it. The tears just kept coming and coming. His mate, who he loved more than anything else in the whole world...

Jean fumbled for words, stuttering, eyes wide. Marco didn't hear him, he heard nothing over the raging scents covering Jean from head to toe.

Marco ran off, crying, clutching the green cloak tightly. Jean called out to him, but Marco ignored him, running to the others for comfort.

_Why? Jean I...I'm your mate. I loved you! You loved me. We...why!?_


	2. I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco ran to the others, crying and hiccupping. Once he reached them, he ran to Armin, hugging the smaller boy. Everyone was instantly worried. “Marco, are you ok?? What happened??”

Marco ran to the others, crying and hiccupping. Once he reached them, he ran to Armin, hugging the smaller boy. Everyone was instantly worried. “Marco, are you ok?? What happened??” Armin asked, rubbing Marco’s back. “Who do I have to fuck up?” Eren asked, growling slightly.

Marco just sobbed, hiccupping and making wheezy breaths. Armin, as well as the other Omega girls, lead Marco to the girl’s dorm, taking him away from the Alphas’, who were in a rage, their scents strong and thick, nearly filling the whole room.

Krista made her bed comfy, allowing Marco to sit and curl up. Sasha went to grab comfort food for Marco, worry covering her face.

Petra came running in, Bertolt and Connie running after her. “Marco, are you ok?” Petra asked, kneeling next to the bed, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, holy shit man, are you ok?” Connie asked. Bertolt frowned at the door before looking at Marco.

Said dark haired boy shrugged slightly, smelling the worry coming from the surrounding Omegas’.

Sasha came running back, a small bag of food in her arms. “The Alphas’ are gone! Eren, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, all of them, gone!” The others slightly looked down.

Mikasa rushed in, panting softly. “All of you are to stay here until we come back. Got it?” The Omegas’ nodded, following her Alpha tone. She nods and frowns slightly at Marco before running off again.

Armin softly nuzzled at Marco’s scent glands, at the skin just under his ear. Marco relaxed slightly, releasing a relaxing scent.

The others carefully and forcefully crammed themselves into the bed next to Marco, nuzzling him, and each other.

The scent of the relaxed Omegas’ made Marco relax himself, he needed this. Marco nuzzled Armin’s scent glands, earning a soft purr like noise. Marco smiled softly, letting Bertolt nuzzle him. Sasha softly nuzzled him also.

He loved this, the attention, the scents of everyone. It was relaxing; it made him feel tired and lazy.

~ ~

Marco woke up to the scent of sleepy, happy Omegas’. He smiled softly, looking at Armin, who was curled up close next to him, head resting of Marco’s chest.

Curled up next to Armin was Petra, laying half on top of her was Sasha and Connie was spooning Sasha as best as he could.

On the other side of Marco was Bertolt, who was lying on his side, a peaceful look on his face. Behind him was Krista, who also looked peaceful, her blonde hair coming out of its loose ponytail.

Marco yawned, slightly waking up Armin.

Said blonde looked up at Marco, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Good morning, Marco.”

“Morning, Armin.”

“Did you sleep well?” Marco nodded and smiled. “I did, thank you. I…really needed that, thanks Armin.” The younger smiled sleepily at him.

“Anything to help out a friend.” Armin nuzzled the area just under Marco’s ear, his scent glands, earning a lax smile.

“I’m so glad that I have the best friends.” Marco said, earning a smile from Armin.

“W-well…I’m glad that y-you’re so nice…” said a soft voice.

Both Armin and Marco looked at the source of the voice, which belonged to Bertolt. Said dark haired boy looked to the side, shy.

Marco nuzzled Bertolt. “I’m glad you’re my friend too, Bertolt. You are truly the best.” Said words make Bertolt’s scent spike, embarrassment leaking into his scent, making Armin giggle softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Another chapter! 
> 
> I honestly don't know how many chapters there's gonna be to this. 
> 
> Eh, idk.


	3. Bitch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he sunk to the ground in a curled up ball of pain and tears, Eren growled, spitting on him. "You fucking bastard! You deserve to die for what you did to your Omega!" Reiner had to hold Eren back by his arms, the smaller boy kicking and screaming.
> 
> "Fucker!"
> 
> "Bitch!"
> 
> "Cheater!"
> 
> The last one stung more than the others. He...he wasn't cheating. He thought Marco had died. Jean was just trying to cope...

The first punch stung. It collided with his jaw, making it crack pretty loudly. Next came a kick. Then another. Then a punch. Then a knee to the gut. Then more punches.

Jean whimpered, not even trying to defend himself. He deserved this. He did. He hurt Marco more than ever, his mate. The thought made more tears run down his cheeks in warm tracks.

Once he sunk to the ground in a curled up ball of pain and tears, Eren growled, spitting on him. "You fucking bastard! You deserve to die for what you did to your Omega!" Reiner had to hold Eren back by his arms, the smaller boy kicking and screaming.

"Fucker!"

"Bitch!"

"Cheater!"

The last one stung more than the others. He...he wasn't cheating. He thought Marco had died. Jean was just trying to cope...

"JEAN!! OH MY GOD!!" A familiar voiced screamed in terror before running over and kneeling next to Jean, softly tilting his head up to inspect his face.

Blood dripped from Jean's face, down his nose, from his mouth, his temple. It matted his fringe slightly. His left eye was swollen shut, a bruise forming on his jaw. He wheezed, trying to talk.

Marco frantically yelled for the other Omegas, calling for help, for Hanji, Levi, Erwin, anyone. The Alphas could smell the fear and distress coming from the Omega, so they left.

"Y-you're going to be fine Jean, o-ok?" Marco said with a shaky voice, gently taking his Alpha's hand and squeezing. Jean tried to smile, but the bruise stung and the split in his lip only worsened. Petra ran in with Levi, Hanji and Erwin, who rushed to Jean's side. Hanji gently comforted Marco, separating him from his Alpha as Levi and Erwin carried the bruised and bloodied Jean to the medical wing.

Marco was a mess, tears running down his cheeks, hiccupping, sobbing loudly. The hormones coming off him made even Petra and Hanji feel depressed. They nuzzled him softly, trying to calm him. It took some time, but he cried himself out.

~ ~

Erwin and Levi gently laid Jean on the bed, Erwin tearing the boy's shirt off so they could inspect where more damage was. Jean only coughed and groaned, curling up on his side in pain.

There were dark blue and purple bruises littering his ribs, blooming into yellow and a green colour. Thank god, only bruises. At least we hope, Erwin thought.

"The boy needs serious attention." Levi said, his voice stern but calm. Erwin nodded, calling for Hanji and nurses. Levi left to kick the shit out of the other Alphas' for doing this.

~ ~

Hanji and Petra had cleaned Jean on blood and had tended to the more serious wounds he had. He needed rest, is what they said. He had serious bruises and cuts, but nothing broken, thank God.

Erwin laid down the asleep Marco next to Jean, the boy instantly clinging onto Jean with a soft whimper, burying his face into Jean's neck, causing a soft wheeze from Jean.

"They look...peaceful together, don't they?" Petra said, her voice soft and caring. Hanji nodded, smiling softly.

"Well, they're together again."

~ ~

Jean woke to an insistent nuzzling at his ear. He groaned and opened his one good, not swollen eye. Marco was nuzzling him, happy hormones radiating from him. Jean couldn't help but smile. He slowly laid an arm in the dip of Marco's waist, in the form of a hug.

"...Levi's taken care of the others. I can't believe they would do something like that to you."

Jean blinked, surprised at Marco's words.

"B-but...Marco, I...I c-cheated on you..." The words burned as they came out, but he needed to say it.

"I don't care. Y-you were probably just coping. I mean, you thought I was dead, for goodness sakes." Marco nuzzled Jean again, making a soft humming noise. It sounded almost like a purr from a happy, contented cat.

"I-I was...I-I felt so bad, Marco. I deserved everything I got from them-"

"No, absolutely not." Marco stopped nuzzling and pulled back to look at him. His eyes were still the same dark, beautiful brown colour.

"You didn't deserve it, you didn't know I was alive. You can't be punished for something you didn't know."

"...M-Marco."

"Don't say otherwise, Jean. Just don't." Marco softly kisses his forehead, a smile on his face.

"Now...can we please just cuddle? Please?"

Jean smiled as best as he could, his heart filled with pride at his loving, caring, absolutely amazing boyfriend. His exceptional mate.

"Y-yeah, 'course we can Marco." He said with a kiss to Marco's lips, smiling.

Marco hummed, smiling, softly kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa! Finally done! Dem muffins deserve a happy ending, they really do. I feel bad for beating up poor Jean but *paps* you are happy with Marco now!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> My first real sad fic. I had this thought and I was like "man, Marco's gonna go through some shit in this one. Alright lets do dis!"
> 
> I kinda made myself sad with this.


End file.
